


Hands in Fire.

by kitty2k3



Series: Dreams won't come true [16]
Category: Kitty2k3
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Flashbacks, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty2k3/pseuds/kitty2k3
Summary: ''Fire.''Dark was looking at the blood that was now on his hand. ''Weren't you ever told not to play with fire?''Considering Dark is meant to be the bad version of Mark, he seems to be caring about me a bit too much.''I wasn't playing with it.''





	Hands in Fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what...  
> This part is a flashback, which is really important information because of how often there's either flashbacks or different character POV's. So... keep track of it.

_Most of the blood had dried up. It's_ _gonna_ _be a right pain in the arse to get off. Dark was still holding my arm. It fucking hurt too. If the burns weren't there, it probably wouldn't hurt anywhere near as much._  

_''Can you let go of my arm.''_  

_Dark ignored me._  

_''Please. It_ _fuckin'_ _hurts.''_  

_''You promise not to run off?'' Dark asked._  

_''I promise.''_  

_He let go of my arm._  

_''How the fuck did you even manage to burn your arm?'' Dark asked._  

_''Fire.''_  

_Dark was looking at the blood that was now on his hand. ''Weren't you ever told not to play with fire?''_  

_Considering Dark is meant to be the bad version of Mark, he seems to be caring about me a bit too much._  

_''I wasn't playing with it.''_  

_''Answer the question_ _,_ _Kitty,'' Dark said._  

_''I was. Any time we ever did anything that involved fire.'' I said. ''I never really bothered to listen though.''_  

_''You should have,'' Dark said. ''That's_ _gonna_ _leave a scar.''_  

_Of course, it was going to leave a scar. It's a fucking burn that goes all the way down my right arm. Mark is going to go fucking mental, seriously._  

_''I wasn't playing with the fire... I know.''_  

_Most of the rest of the trip was silent. The fuck knows how many hours it took to get back. I_ _kinda_ _regret walking so far out. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if I had been able to eat something, but I hadn't. It had been over a day since I had eaten something._  

_~_  

_''Kitty,_ _you’re_ _fucking crazy,'' Mark said. ''Seriously you don't know why you ran off?''_  

_''No.''_  

_''I don't believe you,'' Mark muttered._  

_''I really don't know.''_  

_It's not a lie I really have no clue. I've only been back for half an hour and I've already had enough of watching Mark freak out._  

_Mark sighed, ''Is there anything that c_ _ould have possibly annoyed you?”_  

_''I don't know. I can't remember anything of what happened.''_  

_''Is there any chance you blacked out or something like that?'' Mark asked. ''Something that could make you hit your head on something.''_  

_I couldn't remember ever hitting my head. If I black out I'm pretty sure that Caitlin would have taken control. At least for a bit._  

_''I don't think so.''_  

_''She wouldn't remember blacking out Mark,'' Dark said._  

_He had been stood in the corner in silence since we got back._ _It had been_ _kinda_ _surprising to hear him talking again, with how long he’s been quiet._  

_''It works the same way with her as it does with you.'' Dark continued. ''You black out and I take control, leaving you severely confused when you wake back up.''_  

_''Where's Jack?''_  

_I hadn't seen Jack yet. Normally he would be sat waiting at the door for me to get back._  

_''He's asleep,'' Mark answered. ''And that's how it's staying for at least a couple of hours. It took long enough to get him to calm down.''_  

_''Sorry.''_  

_''Don't worry about it,'' Mark said. ''Just go get a shower or something to get the blood off of you.''_  

_~_  

_I_ _just stood in the shower having the water pour over my head_ _._ _It wouldn’t get the blood off, but I liked how the water would turn red after it made contact with my skin._  

_I can’t stay like this forever, though, as Mark will complain_ _at_ _me_ _for wasting water, again._ _I intend on staying in here for as long as possible, though._ _How long that'll be, I don't know._  

_~_  

_Jack seems weirdly unbothered by everything that has gone on in the last twenty-four hours. It could just be that he's too_ _tired_ _to care, but I doubt it._  

_Currently, though, he's in charge of calming me down._ _'Cause_ _fuck knows where they went, but neither Mark or Dark are here currently._ _It seems like a bad thing really, considering Jack is way too tired to even try to sort out the cuts (and everything else) that I have._  


End file.
